


Just A Bit Of Teasing

by SpicyAllister



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dominant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Horny Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Sub Hank Anderson, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyAllister/pseuds/SpicyAllister
Summary: Hank decides to tease Connor just a bit to see if he can make him act on his urges.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Just A Bit Of Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hi this is my first fic posted here pulled from a thread I made on twitter a bit ago, hope you enjoy nonetheless! :'D

Connor stands across from Hank at their usual spot at the Chicken Feed, his right hand occasionally twitching with the need to fidget with his coin. He's leaning slightly on the table as he steals glances at the older man, who’s seemingly enjoying his burger and fries while paying no attention to the android.

Connor can't help but feel like something is up, a silent lunch break from work isn't common between them. He decides maybe he should run a few scans to make sure everything is okay, physically at least, with Hank.

Before Connor can get a chance to do so, however, their eyes meet and there's a pause as Hank brings up a single fry to his mouth. He takes it in his mouth, letting his index and middle finger guide it in, both passing his lips ever so slightly before drawing them back. The next thing Connor sees makes his eyes widen suddenly and his breath catches. Connecting Hank's mouth and fingers is a thin string of saliva. And that enough would have made Connor stall for a while, but Hank maintains eye contact the whole time, and Connor swears there was the slightest hint of a smirk on Hank's lips. His grip on the table tightens so much so that Connor leaves a noticeable dent in it, but that is the least of his worries right now. The android can’t get himself to look away from the slight, having to bite his lower lip to keep from making any noise or what he was thinking. Hank chuckles seeing his reaction, exactly what he wants, and goes back to finishing up eating his burger. He manages to finish it in two bites, not before licking the excess sauce from his fingers which only drives Connor up the wall even more. 

Connor notices that Hank finished his meal and the satisfaction on Hank's face is his sign to take the situation into his own hands. He gets a hold on Hank's wrist and drags him to the car, causing the older man to stumble a bit and yell at him, to which Connor pays no mind to. He basically forces his way into the driver's seat as Hank moves to the passengers side, still in shock at how fast Connor made his move, but also expected it slightly. As Connor starts up the car, he makes a call to the office, getting sent to voicemail a couple seconds later. His voice is... lower than usual with a slight undertone of frustration? 

Hank isn’t sure until he takes a glance down and notices the very obvious tent forming on the front of Connor's pants. His breath hitches for a second as Connor wraps up the call and the car speeds off. The ride is silent as Connor races down the streets on the familiar route home, LED switching from yellow to red or just flashing all together. 

Hank can’t help but feel a bit intimidated by him, but also attracted at the same time, his own pants starting to feel more constricting as the ride went on. He can’t stop himself from anticipating what would go down when they arrived back home that would need for them to call for the rest of the day off.

After what seems like hours, to Hank at least, they pull into the driveway, Connor still silent. Hank decides to exit first and Connor follows soon after and meets him on the other side.

"I'll get the door, I need the keys, however," Connor finally speaks. 

"Ah, right they're-" Hank barely manages to get out before Connor cuts him off. 

"Here~" Connor coos and he slips a hand in Hank's left back pocket, purposefully groping his ass and pulling the keys out. Hank shivers at the touch and quickly follows close behind, wanting more than that small tease. It takes all of their self restraint to keep their hands off of each other while Connor unlocks the door and strides in. 

Hank follows after and one second he hears the door shut and lock, the next he's pressed up against it, Connor hungrily kissing him way more rough than he anticipated. He groans into the kiss, hands wandering all over Connor as he lets him take the lead. Before he can deepen it anymore, Connor pulls away, both panting and flushed from the sudden heated kiss. Hank glances at the direction of the bedroom, but something in Connor's eyes says differently. They are darker, filled with need as his patience has since been long gone from Hank's earlier teases. Connor can't and doesn't want to wait any longer, and in one swift move he has his hands on Hank's shoulders and forces him on his knees in a matter of seconds. Hank's in shock, but only for a minute as he looks up at Connor.

"Fuck,” Is all he can manage to say as he completely submits. Connor is clearly in control tonight- not that he minds, he quite likes being dominated by the android. He sees the effect his teasing and invitations had on Connor earlier, especially with going so far as to attempt them in public for others to see, and now tonight he'll be punished for doing so, just as Hank intended.


End file.
